All of me
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jeanne Kirstein is a 19 year old trainee of the Trost police department. Having issues from a bad childhood and a desire to make something of herself. Levi Ackerman is a 22 year old police detective and head of the police department with an even darker past. But these two know how ugly and harsh life can be; but they see the best in each other. LeviJean, Hetero, Female JeanxLevi
1. Chapter 1

**This pairing for me needs more love. A crack pairing but none the less capable of being cute**

 **If you do not ship these two please respect my pairing and don't spam my reviews please**

 **I have changed the age difference between them to 19 (Jeanne) and 24 (Levi)**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi growled crossly under his breath as water trickled down his bangs, his face and onto his coat. God, this damn coat would take ages to dry as it wasn't waterproof whatsoever. Of course, today of all days it had to rain when he didn't have an umbrella. He had been so busy on the way to work this morning that he had completely forgotten to pick his up.

Usually he was always so organized when he went to work at the police station; having everything ready when he got up in the morning. But of course, today of all days he had to go and fucking forget. This was probably karma for not having his shit together.

Now here he was on his way home after a long ass day at the station walking home in the rain. God, it was making him even more annoyed than he had been earlier. There was an endless list of things and individuals that pissed off Levi. Too many to count and rain and being soaked was only 2 of the things on his list to boot.

He couldn't wait to get home, make some hot tea, change into his comfy clothes and relax on the sofa. After the day, he had been through so far it sounded amazing. He was a simple person with simple pleasures in life that made him happy; he never was a very materialistic person.

The police office mainly had a coffee maker and water machine as nobody else seemed to like tea except himself. So, he had been forced to bring his own teabags to work and leave them there for his own use. Besides nobody had the balls to use them unless they wanted to die.

However, he had run out and needed to get more at some point; as he had used the last of them today. But he wasn't in the mood to do so right now due to being so exhausted; he would only glare at other customers and scare them.

The weather was getting heavier and heavier; everyone else in a rush to get home too. Unhappy complaints about how inconvenient while Levi silently agreed. He was less than pleased about the dirty water getting on his clean trouser legs.

Once he got home he would have to do laundry as well in order to clean his uniform. Not something he had planned on doing but sadly he would because of the rain. "Putain de météo" he grumbled irritably. He had always had a love hate relationship with rain; because it relaxed him as well as bringing back bad memories from his past.

Back when he was a kid he loved nothing more to play in puddles until he was told to come inside and dry off. After his mother died in a hit and run when he was 7 he went to live with his uncle Kenny. However, that lasted until Levi was in middle school. He grew tired of Kenny being a neglectful piece of shit and stole what money he could from him and struck out on his own.

It was fair to say he and Kenny didn't have the best relationship and things had been tense between them ever since. After taking most of his money Kenny had a vendetta against Levi and swore to kill the piece of shit if he ever saw his face again. He never forgave anyone who betrayed him even if they were family.

Later in middle school he would meet two people who would become like a family to him. Who were there for him during his best and worst moments of his life; always reassuring him. The rain reminding him of the day he lost Isabel and Furlan. That tragic day when they were walking home from school and it had been raining heavily just like it was now.

The driver had been going too fast and lost control. The car crashed into the steel bar fencing and crushed Isabel underneath and caused Furlan serious head injury. Isabel died from internal bleeding and Furlan died from concussion. Levi being the only one who made it; survived with psychological trauma and broken bones.

He had never truly recovered from their loss and still felt the guilt of losing them all these years later. Every year on the anniversary of their death he cleaned their graves and placed flowers on them. But going with Hanji and Erwin made it easier as time had gone by.

Suddenly he heard approaching splashing coming up from behind him. The loud sounds of water hitting other as someone or something approached soaking everyone as they went. He swore to god; if it was some fucker on a bike or a douche-bag in his car going too fast he would lose it. He was already soaked as it was and didn't plan on being drenched.

He was cold, miserable, tired and hungry. He barely had any patience left and just wanted to go home and relax with a nice hot cup of tea. The heavy downpour wasn't helping whatsoever. It was just making him less tolerable to anyone else's bullshit.

"Evi…Levi!" a voice called breathlessly. She had seen him as she was walking down the street by chance and jumped at the chance to walk home with him. Because of work and training they never got to see each other much outside of the apartment or in their daily lives.

They had been dating for over a year now meaning they had become comfortable with each other. She had also become a lot more courageous than she had been when they first started dating. No longer shying away from public displays of affection like she used to when they first met.

Levi turned around to see who was coming up behind him. Upon seeing who it was his eyes lit up a little. He was surprised and pleased to see his girlfriend Jeanne Kirstein running up the street to see him. He only hoped she didn't fall over or that would be rather unpleasant.

Jeanne Kirstein was a trainee for the same police force that Levi was part of; only he was a police investigator instead of a cop. They had a 3-year age difference; him being 22 and her being 19. However despite her younger age Jeanne was capable of having bouts of maturity that excelled her age.

She was about 5'6 in height and he was 5'3. She was indeed taller than him but she didn't really mind the height difference whatsoever. She even said it was stupid that people cared about this sort of thing. If he was honest he liked her being tall because his head rested perfectly on her bosom.

Jeanne had ash brown hair that reached her chest in a wavy-ish style. But she kept it tied up in ponytail most days to keep it out of her way or brushed to the side. She also had amber brown eyes that gleamed in the light or lit up when she was happy. She was not only a looker but she was also a very intelligent girl.

In the written police scores she had ranked at number 6 underneath Eren Yeager. He would be lying if he said that Jeanne didn't get enough credit for her skills and academic levels. What she lacked in Yeagers insane temper; she made up for with logic and intuitiveness.

Jeanne was running up to him quickly carrying an umbrella and still dressed in her training gear issued by the academy. No doubt she had just finished her physicals or written tests before she had come all this way to meet him here in the pouring rain.

Upon reaching him and catching her breath a little she gave him a one over a worried look on his face. He was soaked to the bone and had obviously forgotten him umbrella before leaving today. In his current state, he could easily catch a cold. She knew how he hated getting sick but this would be entirely his own fault for being so careless.

"Ca va Levi?" she asked worriedly. She could see he was already in a shitty mood as it was and she didn't really plan on pushing him any further. She knew the reputation Levi had when it came to his temper.

Levi blinked snapping out of his thoughts; rather stunned that this wasn't a dream and Jeanne was really standing behind him holding an umbrella. As always, she was an unintentional angel. Without meaning to her random acts of kindness were always very much appreciated when he was in a bad situation.

A small smile of relief spread across his face however it was not noticeable. Jeanne always showed up when he needed her; like his heart called out for her. Slowly he approached her still soaked and leaned his head against her chest. God, she was so warm and dry; and she smelled really nice too.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her to elope himself in a one-sided hug. He knew he was all wet from the rain but for now she would just have to allow it as he was in a good mood. Levi was a very affectionate person but every now and again he just needed head space but still sat near her.

"Je suis maintenant" he said wearily his voice dripping with his exhaustion. God, he was so fucking tired and her chest was rather warm and comfortable if he did say so himself. He could fall asleep right here. Breasts should be nicknamed built in pillows with how soft they were.

Jeanne sighed a breath of relief but was a little embarrassed at the fact his head was on her breasts in public. There were certain situations that were meant for the bedroom; this was one of them. She could already feel eyes burning into her back at the display they were making.

On top of that he was very wet and was currently getting her shirt damp too. She frowned sternly looking at Levi in an irritated manner "Oi; votre obtenir humide me" she scolded sharply. She would already have laundry to help him with when they got back; was he really making more?

While usually she enjoyed such a thing; this was not the manner she usually preferred. It was usually in the bedroom where they were both warm and in-between sheets. Their bodies intertwined as they shared soft kisses and caressed one another's perfect bodies as they lost themselves to pleasure.

Levi chuckled at her unintentional innuendo "Aucun changement la bas" he teased in amusement. He loved the face they made when they were wound up in the sheets together. Her cute face flushed with embarrassment and desire; her eyes glazed over with need as he tasted every inch of her body.

Jeanne felt her cheeks grow hot at the statement that Levi just made. She was more than used to the dirty comments he made but they still never failed to make her embarrassed. Usually she would bonk him on the head or pinch his cheek but today she was feeling generous. He was soaked and miserable so she would let him off the hook for once.

She looked up at the sky slowly, as the rain continued to pour down heavily. It didn't show signs of stopping and they needed to get inside before they got sick. "Laisse tomber son froid ici" she said gently. Staying out in this weather would not benefit them in any way. They needed to go back home into the warmth.

Levi smirked in amusement; she was always so bossy but it was sometimes very sexy. Seeing her take charge every now and again made his blood boil with a strong desire. He nodded obediently and looked up at her; his dull blue eyes filled with mischief. "Seulement si vous me réchauffez" he replied cheekily.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Putain de météo- Fucking weather**

 **Ca va, Levi?-are you ok, Levi?**

 **Je suis maintenant-I am now**

 **Oi; votre obtenir humide me-Oi; your getting me wet**

 **Aucun changement la bas-No change there**

 **Laisse tomber son froid ici-Let's go its cold out here**

 **Seulement si vous me rechauffez- Only if you warm me up**


	2. C2: Not what you think

**Jeanne comes out as bisexual**

 **Levi approves**

Jeanne sat quietly at the table her head resting against her intertwined hands as she stared at the table quietly. She had been in a stressful mood since this morning and was trying to find ways of fixing the situation. She felt bad, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. But she still felt like she had. She had been crushing on a girl at her local bookstore for the past month.

However, she was with Levi and a serial monogamist so of course she would never cheat. But mentally, the amount of times she had done that girl was endless. She loved Levi she really did. Words could not convey how lucky she felt to be dating a guy like him. But she couldn't stop thinking about that girl, she was stuck in her mind.

Her mind kept wondering to the girl being naked. The two of them wrapped in each other' arms losing themselves to hot sweaty passion. Her cute face flushed with embarrassment. The amount of times she had gotten a nosebleed because of it was endless. She had to keep getting up and cleaning her nose just to keep the kitchen table clean of blood.

Meanwhile Levi had been watching from the living room. Peering at her from the corner of his eye while he sipped his tea. He could see Jeanne wanted personal space right now so he was giving her it. However, she had been acting rather odd as of late. But when he asked her about it she would avoid him and instantly change the conversation to something else entirely.

This was starting to piss him off a great deal. Now Levi was a reasonable man, but he didn't appreciate Jeanne keeping whatever was on her mind from him. Especially if it was causing her to have nosebleeds. He would get to the bottom of it sooner or later. He would find out what she was keeping from him. It was clearly bothering her and he didn't like being in the dark about it either.

* * *

Jeanne lay in bed gripping the sheets of the bed tightly trying to avert her thoughts to something else. But every single time her mind kept wondering to that girl. She couldn't sleep due to being so horny, but she didn't dare masturbate out of fear of waking up Levi. She was literally having a crisis of the highest level right now.

But she couldn't hold off the feeling for long. Her core was aching with need and her clit was throbbing. She needed to take care of her needs or she would go insane. Eventually she felt the bed move beside her, the sheets being pulled slightly to suggest movement. She heard a weary moan and the body beside her move towards her.

Levi turned to face Jeanne, his eyes burning into her back like knives. He could tell she was horny, why the hell was she just lying there and just ignoring it? It was a natural and healthy thing. Why was she trying to pretend that she wasn't turned on? She really was acting rather odd as of late, but he would gladly help her out.

He slid an arm around her waist gently making her shudder. He then pressed himself against her back, breathing in her familiar scent causing her to stiffen at his touch. Levi then began to slowly kiss her neck, the latter crying out softly as he softly pecked her neck leading towards her shoulder blades. She was as responsive as ever.

Jeanne gripped the sheets tightly as Levi assaulted her neck. She bit down on her lip trying to suppress her voice, she couldn't cry out no matter what. She just couldn't. But her will was weak and she sighed in pleasure as she felt Levi's hot breath on her back. He really wasn't playing fair tonight and it was killing her. She just had to hold back.

Levi smirked as Jeanne sighed at his touch "Quelle voix mignonne" he teased. How had he been so lucky as to have someone like her in his life? He would never stop counting his blessings. He then reached his arm upwards to cup her breast in his hand. She shuddered at the sudden touch and he continued to kiss her neck enjoying her sweet sounds.

Jeanne moaned and cried out softly as Levi continued to tease her. She loved the way he touched her, but she couldn't stop thinking about that girl from the bookstore. Her eyes welled up with tears as frustration and pleasure filled her body. She was losing her battle and though she was fighting hard, Levi's touch was far too skilled.

"ANNA!" she cried out suddenly. Before she could even process what she had said the kissing on her neck stopped and the hand that had cupped her breast loosened. She didn't really realize just how badly she had fucked up yet. But it would slowly hit her and then she would begin to panic pretty badly indeed.

Levi stopped what he was doing and stiffened still holding onto her. Had he just heard her, right? Did Jeanne, did she just call out the name of a woman while they were about to have sex? Just what in the hell was going on here? I mean she wasn't gay obviously, she was very much attracted to men that was for sure.

Jeanne then realized just what she had done. Her eyes widened and she began to shake lightly. Realizing just how much she had fucked up. It had just slipped out, she hadn't meant to! Why didn't she just push him off of her? Oh god, now she was in for it.

Levi then removed his arms and straightened up to tower over her slightly. Who was this woman Jeanne spoke of? Is this why she had been avoiding him lately? It was fair to say he was beyond angry at this point. it was taking all he had not to break something or burst out into an unbridled fit of pure rage.

Jeanne lay there quietly, her mind going to def con one. Why hadn't she just brushed Levi off or gone to the bathroom to deal with it? God, she had been hoping to avoid this for so long! " _He's mad! He's so mad! God he's going to kill me!"_ Jeanne mentally panicked. It was to be expected after all. Damn it, why had that girl at the desk been so cute?!

Levi moved closer to her and gripped her shoulder tightly, she could feel his strength coming through. His anger being vented in that one grip and it terrified her. "Jeanne, qui est Anna?" Levi asked impatiently his eyes gleaming with anger. He knew she had been hiding something for a while. But he had hoped it wouldn't be something so serious.

* * *

Levi was sitting on his side of the bed arms and legs crossed. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of confusion and hostility. Waiting for Jeanne to give her explanation. His girlfriend of a year had just cried out the name of a woman while they were about to have sex. He more than deserved an explanation in this situation.

Jeanne felt awful, like literally the worst person in the world. She had been trying to hide her crush on another woman from her boyfriend and Karma had bitten her in the ass. Of course, he had the right to be mad at her. However, she hadn't cheated on him, even though the situation they were in right now said otherwise. She swallowed nervously trying to compose herself "L… Levi" she replied hesitantly.

"Jeanne" Levi replied impatiently his tone filled with his anger. He had a large frown on his face and his eyes were like knives. Pinning her down and making her feel even guiltier than she already did. Why was she stalling the explanation? It was only making this whole situation worse instead of better.

Jeanne swallowed and licked her lips nervously "Ce n'est pas ce que to penses" she replied quickly. She knew how bad this looked, but she really hadn't cheated on him. She was not that type of woman. Cheaters were awful people regardless of gender and it hurt the second party more than they would realize.

Levi scoffed at her comment. She really had a lot of nerve trying to deny it after being caught red-handed. "Dit la femme qui crie d'une's femme m'appelle" he replied. He would make sure she learned her lesson for defying him like this. After he had been so loyal and dutiful to her this entire time like a good lover should be.

Jeanne relented. She couldn't keep hiding this from him as it was only digging the hole deeper. He was bound to find out sooner or later, but she just hid it out of fear. She gripped her hands on her lap and bowed her head. Her hands shaking with fear and her knuckles turning white "Levi, la vérité est…." she trailed off nervously.

She then closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath "… Je suis bisexual!" she cried out all in one go. The speed she said it made Levi stare at her in disbelief and confusion. Trying to make out what she had just said, since her tone had been shaky and somewhat high pitched as she said it.

Jeanne then went quiet not wanting to speak another word. Shame and fear all but consuming her. She should have just been honest with him from the start instead of hiding it from him. She felt like she was facing her father all over again. Reliving the memory of when she had been 12 and her father walked out on her because she said she liked girls as well as boys.

She prayed to god Levi wouldn't be like that. That he wouldn't abandon her like her father had all those years ago. She didn't want to lose him after falling in love with him so deeply. It would hurt too much and it wouldn't do anything for her self esteem. It would just cause her to hate herself or feel guilt for it.

Levi just stared at Jeanne in awe. Now it all made sense, why she had been so stressed, why she had called out that girl's name and acted the way she had been. But why she had felt the need to hide it from him he had no idea whatsoever, He then sighed heavily and flicked her hard on the forehead to vent his annoyance.

Jeanne winced at the sharp pain as Levi flicked her on the head in a scolding manner. "Aie" she cried out as she soothed the pain on her head. Just what in the hell had he done that for? She felt like a small child being punished by their older sibling or best friend for doing something stupid without thinking.

Levi then reached out his hand and stroked her face gently with his hand. His annoyed expression now replaced with a look of tenderness and concern. "Pour quoi aves vous pas dit juste moi?" he asked curiously. Why would he had been mad at her for something so stupid? Love was love after all.

Jeanne felt all of her emotions well up inside of her at once. Tears welled up in her eyes and she lunged at Levi overjoyed that he was accepting her. Words could not describe how happy she was. She clung to him tightly burying her nose in his shoulder. She had been so afraid he would react the same way her dad did. She had been such a fool to believe he would hate her.

She then bowed her head as she breathed in his scent. He held her tighter and stroked her back supportively still waiting for her to answer his question from earlier. "Mon père, il na pas accepte jetais bisexuelle. Il a divorce de ma mere quand jai été douze" she replied despondently. All these years later and she still hadn't gotten over it.

Her mother had cried as had she the day he had left them. But she had told Jeanne she was still her baby regardless. As long as she was happy she didn't care. Her father hadn't been a good man if he couldn't accept and love his daughter for who he was.

Levi's eyes widened and he was utterly stunned by this. He never knew Jeanne had gone through something like that. Especially at such a young age too. She had mentioned her dad was an asshole. But he had no idea he had been a homophobic too. God, what kind of childhood had she endured growing up? He felt sick at the thought.

Jeanne choked tearfully as she tried to get her words out "Je suppose que je suis peur de vous dire" she replied shakily. She couldn't bear going through the same thing she had back then a second time. It would just be too painful for her to cope, she would have just broken down into an emotional mess.

Levi wrapped his arms around Jeanne tightly. He wished he could have protected Jeanne back then. But he was none the less glad to have her in his life now. "Pourquoi je pense que pas moins de vous" he soothed affectionately. He stroked her back with his hand gently to soothe her. Now he understood why she had been so scared to tell him.

After going through something like that at such an influential age. Alongside the bullying from the neighbourhood kids, of course it would leave her with some issues. But she was a stronger woman than she got credit for and it only made him fall in love with her all over again.

Jeanne laughed fondly and hugged him tighter "Je suis heureux que je suis tombé pour vous". Levi was definitely the person she had been waiting for her whole life. Why she had ever doubted him she didn't know. At least now she could show all of herself to Levi openly without fear of being judged whatsoever.

Levi hummed fondly and stroked Jeanne's head winding his fingers in her ash brown hair. She was his beloved no matter what. He then smirked as a dirty thought ran through his mind about this turn of events. "Toute chance d'un trio" he teased affectionately.

Jeanne blinked in surprise at his comment and then snorted in amusement. Yep, she didn't regret this in the least "Ne pas pousser" she replied cheekily. But she was certainly in a better mood than she had been earlier.

 **Quelle voix mignonne-What a cute voice**

 **Ce n'est pas ce que to penses-Its not what you think**

 **Dit la femme qui crie d'une's femme m'appelle-says the woman who cried out a woman's name**

 **Levi, la verite est...je suis bisexualle-Levi, the truth is...I'm bisexual**

 **Pour quoi aves vous pas dit juste moi-Why didn't you just tell me?**

 **Mon pere, il na pas accept jetais bisexualle. il a divorce de ma mere quand j'ai ete douze-My dad, he didn't accept I was bisexual. he divorced my mum when I was twelve.**

 **Je suppose que je suis peur de vous dite- I guess I was scared to tell you**

 **Pourquoi je pense que pas moins de vous?- Why would I think any less of you?**

 **Je suis hereux que je suis tombe pour vous-I'm glad I fell for you**

 **Toute chance d'un trio-Any chance of a threesome?**

 **ne pas pousser-Don't push it**


	3. C3: never leave me

Jeanne was fed up, she had been through enough as of late and wanted nothing more than to have some fun and relax for once. She was stressing out at work, to the point her concentration was a mess. Levi was having longer and longer shifts meaning their time together was close to none existent. She was reaching the end of her training meaning she was closer to becoming an official police officer and member of the force. She still had to collect her uniform, belt, tools and badge, but she was getting closer to her dream.

However, despite her celebration and achievements she was still sad. Levi her lover and co-worker would not be here to congratulate her on all her hard work. But then why was she surprised? He had been late home constantly as of late, he wasn't there in the morning when she woke up. He never called her, and he barely texted her either, he never visited her on lunch breaks anymore and it felt like he was completely ignoring her.

To vent her own frustrations at the status of her relationship and congratulate her own hard work. She was going out drinking with her friends to forget about everything and simply let her hair down for once. Part of her understood how hard Levi worked, I mean he was an adult after all. But she was only human and she craved intimacy from her lover.

Sasha had managed to get a table at her work place thanks to her boss. Managing to get them a table so they could drink in peace without any harassment or problems to get in the way. But she still felt like something was missing, the disappointment and loneliness in her heart kept nagging at her. Feeling like all of her hard work meant nothing if she couldn't show it off to the person it meant the most to.

* * *

Jeanne leaned over the table quietly, a beer bottle in hand. Her eyes lightly glazed, and her eyes filled with frustration. It had been a couple of hours and yet nothing, feeling like he may have turned off his phone altogether. There were no missed calls, no texts to apologize or even let her know what was going on. Making her wonder if he had forgotten or didn't even care, god knows what he was doing right now.

She knew he was busy at work and was one of the higher ups, but god nothing? Was he really that dense or was he doing this on purpose? He couldn't make time to congratulate her at all? Hell, she always made sure to show how much she admired him. Even if he never asked for it she would congratulate him on every achievement he made.

Marco watched his best friend sulk, knowing that her boyfriend was not here to praise her. Though everyone knew Levi was one of the higher ups, what jerk didn't make time to appreciate their girlfriend's achievements. The fact that she was sat here trying not to cry and drowning her sorrows in booze despite it being a celebration was depressing to watch. As her best friend, he had to teach Levi a lesson for making Jean cry like this.

He then grabbed Jeanne's wrist, pulling Jeanne close to him so their faces were inches apart. Gazing into her glazed eyes playfully, close enough for it to look like they were about to kiss. Though she knew he would never do such a thing. He wrapped his free arm around her waist playfully, pulling them closer. All the while her face reddening with embarrassment, what was he playing at here? This wasn't funny even for Marco.

He pulled her onto his lap, so there was a tingly feeling in her belly and a sense of confusion. Marco was her best friend, and both had admitted to having a brother sister relationship, was he suddenly having feelings for her? He pressed his knees up a little, so he was straddling him slightly. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to push away, but the booze in her system wouldn't let her.

He then pulled away, a playful smile on his face leaving Jeanne confused. He hated to tease her like this but her reaction wouldn't have been as genuine otherwise. "You get all of that Connie?" he asked. It was no secret that everyone knew who she was dating and that she had been feeling like crap lately. So he had decided to do something about it to test Levi.

Connie grinned, Marco really was a good actor. How was it that he had never considered Drama in high school? Such a waste "Yep, that was pretty convincing Marco" he teased. Let's see if Levi would keep ignoring Jeanne now, seeing how touchy-feely Marco had just gotten with her. Everyone knew he was the possessive type.

Jeanne blinked, suddenly a bit soberer than she had been. What was convincing? What was he on about? She then turned to see Connie holding his camera phone at her with a cheeky smile. As she realized what had happened, she began to freak out. "CONNIE! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled loudly wriggling off of Marco's lap and trying to grab the phone. So, they were just playing a dumb prank on her? She already felt like crap so why do this?

Connie grinned "Sorry Jean, but Levi has to learn his lesson" he teased. He too had been as worried as Jeanne and the emotional hell she had been through lately and he was sick of seeing her like this. He then hit send to Levi, the guy had called before asking about Jeanne given they were friends. Despite not being in his contacts he knew his number.

Jeanne could only sit there mortified, Levi was the jealous and possessive type. He didn't like anyone else touching his things. If he saw that video of them god knows what he would do. But then again, would he see it? Given the lack of attention he had been giving. Her brain went into meltdown, she had come out to have fun. Yet it seems now she had more problems than she had come out with. Just why did Marco and Connie have to do this?

God what had they done? What had they pulled her into? She was happy enough sulking and getting drunk. Hell, she had planned to drunk call him and get back at him for leaving her waiting. Now they had probably pulled her into something worse. Had they any idea of what kind of man they were currently attempting to torment?

* * *

Jeanne followed her friends clumsily down the street, her belly full of booze and drunk food. Having done all she could to not be able to think or feel anymore, to simply become temporarily numb to all of her problems. Not a care in the world and finally able to forget her problems, no longer thinking about her negligent lover.

Sasha was getting hyper and wanting to drink more, she always had been the happy party drunk. However, Connie was having none of it. Deciding to take her back to Mikasa's place, so her girlfriend could take care of her. Though he was scared to face Mikasa when she saw what kind of state that her friends had let her get into instead of making sure she behaved herself.

Jeanne was in a bad way too, unable to walk on her own and though able to make conversation. Marco being the good friend he was decided to walk her home and make sure she was taken care of. He knew she had only gotten in this state because of Levi. To dull the pain of loneliness that she had been suffering all this time. As well as the crap she had been going through at work because of her co-workers.

He began to lead her down the street on the long journey home. Slowly helping her find her way back home. Placing one arm over his shoulder and another around her waist to stop her from falling over. The two continued walking down the street, Jeanne going quiet and reflective as they made their way back to her flat. Her mind going over all that had happened and how angry she was at Levi for all he had done.

Why did he have to be so stubborn and stupid, putting work before her and always being so serious? She knew how important work was but god damn it she was his girlfriend, when was he going to pay attention to her? She was so grateful to have such great friends to pay attention to her and cheer her up. Helping to distract her from all of the problems that had been accumulating up until now. Allowing her to have loads of fun.

"Marco… thah…nks… fr takin me owt. Yr soh sweet. Not liek im" she replied drunkenly. He was trying to make her feel better, to remind her that tonight was about her not him. That she was amazing in her own right. Unlike Levi she could always tell what he was thinking, he wore his heart on his sleeve. Why couldn't Levi be more in touch with his emotions like that? Instead she always felt so damn frustrated.

Marco stiffened, his heart filled with sadness that Jeanne was hurting like this. Telling her darkest secrets to him with a loose tongue because she was so utterly wasted. He knew that she was referring to Levi. "I'm just being a good friend is all" he replied kindly trying to hide how angry he was at his best friend crying like she had been. She had worked her ass off at training and he couldn't even take out his girlfriend to celebrate?

Jeanne smiled weakly, her eyes tearing up "Youw've always taken care off meh, evur since we were kids. You were always so kind" she muttered. How was it that she could rely on her friends more than she could him? How depressing was that? That her own boyfriend was less attentive and understanding than her own best friends. God she had really fallen low.

Marco sighed mentally, yep she was wasted. The fact that she had no filter was an obvious sign. She had way too much to drink to be saying all this mushy stuff and her tone gave it away. God knows she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. But maybe that was a good thing. Jeanne hated showing weakness to anyone because she felt weak.

Jeanne felt her eyes stinging with tears, but she didn't care, she let them well up and a few spilled over. At least Marco listened to her problems while Levi was simply too interested in his work. "Buh thah guy, he's so hard to understand. He's awh-ways doing wha he wants" she said bitterly. He was the one to ask her out to begin with and she did her best to make him happy. But he just did his own thing all the time, wondering if he even loved her.

Marco gave her a sympathetic look, he knew Jeanne dealt with self-hatred because of how her dad dealt with her sexuality. Seeing her cry like this hurt him deeply, he then became stern holding her tighter. He wished he could chase all of her problems away like magic "Guess that guy can't appreciate a good thing" he replied.

" _I beg to differ_ " a bitter voice replied from behind them. It was bad enough at the trick he pulled at the bar, but now he was getting awfully touchy feely with her. He knew they were close friends, so he had accepted their relationship. But he didn't appreciate how close he was to Jeanne right now. Marco turned to look behind him still holding Jeanne to see a very pissed off Levi glaring at them. Just how long had he been there and why now did he choose to show up and play the hero?

Levi frowned menacingly at Marco, his eyes roaming as he took in how intimately he was holding her. He didn't like how close he was to her, he could see that she was crying. He could smell the booze on both of their lips. Good thing he showed up when he did before god knows what happened. He then approached the two and slowly took Jeanne from his grasp, holding her the same way Marco had just been. However, his grip was tighter. Glaring Marco down in a warning manner.

"I'll take it from here brat, you run along home now" he replied sternly. Jeanne was his responsibility now, god knows she would feel like shit the next day because her friends let her drink so much. Marco was left in the street, watching his best friend be taken away by her lover. He couldn't argue with Levi on account of knowing what would happen if he did. But he was still mad about it. All that was left now was to get a taxi home.

* * *

Jeanne said nothing as she walked with Levi up the stairs, having somewhat sobered on account of having been bought a large bottle of water. However, she didn't want to talk to him due to still being mad. They may have been home, but she fully planned on ignoring him for what he had put her through. She was well aware he had gotten the video that Connie had sent, but she really couldn't care less.

He had been the one ignoring her, being emotionally and physically distant. Playing games with her until she could no longer take it and turned to the drink to make herself feel better even for a little while. Did he know what he had put her through? It was because of his actions that she had gotten this damn drunk. She was usually more sensible than this.

As soon as they were in the door, Levi closed the door and slammed her hard against the wall. Scaring the ever-loving crap out of her and sobering her up what felt like almost immediately. He glared at her, his dull blue eyes filled with a silent rage and hurt. Just what kind of crap was she pulling? " _Ce le baiser était-ce_ _?"_ he growled angrily. He had hoped to come home and celebrate with her when he finally got everything done. But she was off pulling other men?

He had seen the video of Jean being pulled onto Marco's lap at the bar, his hands being placed on her lower back and wrist. How he had placed his knee between her legs, hell they nearly grinded. The little shit could have gone further with her if he so wished. Hell, she had been so drunk she was happy to follow him home.

Jeanne smirked, he had a nerve having a go at her after all she had endured until now. So why not tease him a little further, see how far she could push him before he finally snapped. She really couldn't care less at the minute "Alors, tu as la video hein?" she mocked defiantly. She was glad he was mad, now he had a taste of how she had felt all this time.

Levi glared at her, how was it she was so dense that she couldn't see how much danger she had been in. She left herself so vulnerable, he dreaded to think what may have happened if he hadn't found her. " _Espèce d'idiot Jeanne_ " he snapped. What if it hadn't been a joke, what if while they were out something really bad had happened to Jeanne?

Jeanne's eyes widened like a deer in headlights, having not expected him to snap at her like that. She never thought he would act in such a way, hell she had expected him to sulk or something. However, it was his fault that she was this upset. Her eyes hardened, and fresh tears stung her eyes, but she held them back. _"Who_ are you calling an idiot?! Whose fault do you think it is?!" she snapped fiercely.

Levi was taken aback by the anger and fierceness in her tone. A look of disbelief on his face as he saw she was about to start crying all over again. She was really hurt, but what had made her cry so much? "J… Jeanne?" he stammered. He worried that she wouldn't be able to stop, that the tears would continue to fall until she was nothing but a dry husk.

Jeanne looked away tearfully, refusing to look him in the face since she had no choice but to cry in front of him like this. "You haven't been home for weeks, you don't call, you don't text. Think about my feelings you jerk!" she snapped defiantly. God she was so sick of this, she was sick of feeling like crap. She was drunk, frustrated and done. She didn't care how childish she looked, she wanted Levi to know how she felt about his actions.

She then felt the tears spilling over again, slowly and first and then faster. Sliding down the wall as she felt herself erupt into loud sobs. Curling up and resting her head on her knees as she broke down crying. Letting out all of the emotions she had held back until now, giving her a piece of her mind. Getting back at him for what he had put her through.

Levi watched in shock at first before realizing what an ass he had been. Once more he had driven her into a corner and made her feel like crap. Because of his work and putting her second he had hurt her like this. He was the reason she was crying so much. He then slowly knelt down until he was the same height as Jeanne, he hated seeing her cry like this. It hurt him so damn much, she looked so fragile and broken that he could feel his heart aching.

He reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb, though it did nothing to stop the overflow. Acknowledging his gesture, she sniffed tearfully and muttered "Thanks" under her breath. He then sighed heavily, this had piled up long enough and he had always been the kind of man to face his problems instead of avoiding them. His mother would scold him if she knew he was getting into trouble like this.

"Votre droit" he replied calmly under his breath. If he had paid more attention to her, if he had put down his work for once second and taken the time to acknowledge her. She wouldn't feel this crappy. He should have acted like a better lover and he knew it. He had forgotten about her and she was unhappy, thus causing her to find some other form of comfort.

Jeanne stiffened in surprise, stunned at the fact that he was taking responsibility instead of getting irritable. Yes, Levi wasn't always serious and scary but it was rare he actually opened up to her like this. Showing his more sensitive side to her. She looked up at him still tearful "What?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if this was a dream.

He looked at her solemnly, his dull blue eyes gentle and loving "I should have called you even when I was busy" he replied wearily. It didn't take much time to send a quick text, and he could have sneaked off to make a phone call in secret. But he had fallen asleep on his paperwork due to overworking himself to which he had to be woken by his co-worker Hanji. But then again Jeanne would have found his sleepy voice sexy.

He then reached out to cup her cheek affectionately and play with the ends of her hair with his fingers. He had missed her so much, being able to touch her, being able to look at her. All of it, he too had been lonely. "I should have kissed you when you were asleep…" he trailed off before gazing deeply into her eyes. "But most of all…".

Jeanne simply sat on the floor in awe, not able to find the words to say to respond to him. This felt like a scene out of some mushy romance film instead of a situation that was actually happening. He then closed his eyes sighing shamefully, "… I should have noticed how much you were hurting" he replied guiltily. As her partner he should have paid more attention to how crappy she had been feeling.

He then pulled Jeanne close to him, hugging her tightly. Pressing her against him, so she could feel the cold of his skin and his heart racing fast within his chest. Wanting to feel her body against his own. "S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi Jeanne" he replied tenderly. He would take all the time he had to make it up to her, until all of her sadness had been chased away.

Jeanne shifted, her body softening against him. God how she had missed these arms and his embrace. He was here now and that made her happier than he would believe, but if he thought he was fully off the hook he was wrong. "Je te pardonne mon beau idiot" she muttered affectionately. She loved him so much she often thought she would go insane. The two sat there in the hall for a while, just holding each other. Realizing the impact of their own loneliness.

 **Ce le baiser était-ce?-What the fuck was that?**

 **Alors, tu as la video hein?-Oh so you got the video?**

 ** _Espèce d'idiot Jeanne-You idiot Jeanne_**

 **Votre droit-Your right**

 **S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi Jeanne-Please forgive me, Jeanne**

 **Je te pardonne mon beau idiot-I forgive you my handsome idiot**


End file.
